A Story About A Demon Lord
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: A story told of Inutaishou and his tribulations from the birthings of his sons. To their reunion hundreds of years later. I added on to chapter 10. Complete!
1. The begining of the story

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The begining of the story.

Lord Inutaishou is a very powerful dog demon lord. He is the lord of the western land of Japan. Right now he is fighting Hyouga a moth demon. Hyouga has a great army with him. Luckily Inutaishou's mate Sesshona is there to help. Sesshona is 5'8" full blooded dog demon. She has white hair, blue eyes, a blue crescent moon mark on her forehead, and two purple stripes on her wrists. Sesshona is also three months pregnant with Inutaishou's first child. Inutaishou and Sesshona transformed into huge white dog demons. Sesshona fought the army while Inutaishou fought Hyouga. Hyouga and his son want to eat the souls of the humans who died. Inutiahou doesn't want that to happen. Sesshona doesn't care what happens to the humans. This attitude of Sesshona's Inutiashou doesn't like. Every once in a while as Sesshona fought. She would look to see if Inutaishou is ok. Even though Intuaishou shows humans pity and respect. Sesshona deeply loves him.

And as Sesshona fought she could feel her pup moving and kicking inside her. She didn't have to worry about loosing her pup. Sesshona is to far in her pregnancy to lose her pup. Plus she can sense that her pup is big and strong. Suddenly she heard screaming she and the army stopped. They saw that Inutaishou had Hyouga's neck in his jaws. Inutaishou bit down as hard as he could. When he did he killed Hyouga. The army fled except Menoumaru, Hari, and Ruri. Inutaishou sealed them all away for good. He walked over to Sesshona and leaned on her for a minute. Inutaishou is a little bigger than Sesshona when they are transformed. After leaning on Sesshona he asked "How are you and the pup?" Sesshona snuggled Inutaishou and said "The pup and I are fine." Inutaishou nodded and they walked west to return to his land. The two white dog demons walked through the forest. It is dark and the full moon shined brightly. Their white fur glimmered in the moon light.

When they got to the boarder of Inutaishou's land. He knocked down a tree and marked it with his claws. Then he smiled and said "Race you to the castle." With that said Inutaishou and Sesshona raced to the castle. When they reached the castle Sesshona untransformed and said "Not fair you only beat me because I'm pregnant." Inutaishou untransformed also and said "I know but was only for fun." They went in the castle Sesshona loves it here. Inutaishou's castle is large and beautiful. Suddenly Sesshona saw a human priestess. She growled and asked "Inutaishou what is a human doing here?" He smiled and said " She is here to help you give birth when the time comes." Sesshona growled again and said "No way is human going to help me give birth. I don't want a human to touch my pup."

Inutaishou sighed and said "Very well priestess you may return to your village." The priestess bowed and left. Inutaishou looked at Sesshona and said "I am getting tired of your attitude toward humans." Sesshona just snorted and went to her and Inutaishou's room. Their room is big with two red wood closets and a big bed with blue and purple blankets. She got out of her white with blue flowers kimono. And got into her black sleeping kimono. Sesshona pulled the blankets back and got into bed. Then she covered herself and fell asleep. Inutaishou left the castle and went for a walk. He kept walking until he came to a cave. Inutaishou saw a fire in the cave and went into the cave. He saw a tiger demon sitting next to the fire.

"May I speak to you Violet." he asked.

"Yes you may Lord Inutaishou." said Violet.

"Can you come to my castle? And stay there until my mate gives birth.?" asked Inutaishou.

"So you want me to help her give birth? Let me guess she refused to have a human help right?" asked Violet.

Inutaishou nodded and said "Yes that's right." Violet giggled and said "I'll be honored to help." The tiger demon put out the fire and got her things. Inutaishou lead Violet to the castle. Once in the castle he lead her to a room. Violet went into the room and went to sleep. Inutaishou went to his and Sesshona's room. He took off his armor, fur pelts, sword, and clothes. Then he got into his sleeping kimono. He quietly into bed trying not to disturb Sesshona. In the morning Sesshona and Inutaishou woke when the sun shined into the room. Sesshona got up and got out of her black sleeping kimono. She got into a green kimono with blue lilies on it. Inutaishou got out of his sleeping kimono. He got into his white clothed and put on his armor and his pelts. After getting changed they went to the dinning room. Violet is already there waiting for Inutaishou and Sesshona.

Inutaishou sat the head of the table. Sesshona sat next to him and asked "Who is the tiger demon?" Inutaishou smiled and said "This is Violet she will be here to help you give birth when the times comes." Sesshona nodded and said "Hi Violet I'm Sesshona." Violet bowed her head and said "Nice to meet you Lady Sesshona." After eating Sesshona and Violet went out to the garden. Inutaishou got his swords Sounga and Tenseiga. He went out to the garden and found Sesshona. Inutaishou walked up to her and said "I'm going to patrol my land. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sesshona hugged him and said "Promise me you'll be careful. And promise me you'll be back before I give birth." Inutaishou hugged Sesshona and said "I promise to be careful. And I'll try to be back before you give birth." Sesshona and Violet watched as Inutaishou transformed and left. Violet put her hand on Sesshona's shoulder. She smiled and said "Don't worry Lord Inutaishou is the strongest demon in Japan. He'll be back before you give birth."


	2. The birth of Sesshomaru

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

The birth of Sesshomaru.

A month passed Sesshona is four months pregnant. She is sitting in a blooming cherry blossom tree. Inutaishou hasn't returned yet. Sesshona is staring to worry about her mate. A few miles away Inutaishou is on his way to the castle. He is running as fast as his four legs could carry him. Back at the castle Sesshona felt pain and alot of it. Sesshona jumped out of the tree and felt more pain. She put her hand on her belly. Sesshona gasped and said "Oh no I'm in labor." She went into the castle and found Violet. Violet saw Sesshona and said "Hello Lady Sesshona." Sesshona breathed heavily and said "Violet I'm in labor." Violet's eyes went wide and said "Oh ok go to your room." Sesshona went to her and Inutaishou's room. Violet came into the room with things she needed. Sesshona breathed heavily and said "I hope Inutaishou comes soon." Violet nodded and said "I agree you'll be ready to give birth soon."

As Inutaishou got closer to the castle he tried to run faster. With one huge leap he arrived at the castle. He untransformed and ran into the castle. The demon lord went into his and Sesshona's room. Sesshona is breathing heavily. Inutaishou walked over to Sesshona and sat next to her. Violet looked and said "Now push My Lady." Sesshona pushed until Violet told her to stop. Violet pulled out the pup's head and shoulders. Then she said "Ok My Lady one more push." Sesshona pushed one more time. Just then the pup whimpered. Violet cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. She smiled and said "It's a boy." Violet gave the pup to Inutaishou. The pup has white hair, blue crescent moon mark on his forehead, and two purple stripes on his cheeks and wrists. Violet got her things and left. Sesshona took a breath and said "We should name him." Inutaishou nodded and said "Yes we should." Sesshona smiled and asked "How about Sesshomaru?" Inutaishou smiled and said "That's a wonderful name. Now you rest."

He got a purple blanket with white birds on it. Inutaishou wrapped Sesshomaru in the blanket. He went out onto the porch and sat down. Inutaishou looked down at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes and looked at his father. Inutaishou smiled and said "You will grow up to be quite the demon I can sense it." An hour later Sesshona came out and sat next to Intuaishou. When she did Sesshomaru started to fuss. Sesshona got Sesshomaru and breast fed him. After she was done she rocked Sesshomaru to sleep. Six months later it is winter and Sesshomaru is six months old. He has grown in all of his baby teeth and he has little claws. Sesshomaru hasn't started walking yet but he's almost there. Inutiashou and Sesshona are sitting in a room they made into Sesshomaru's play room. Sesshomaru stood up and smiled. Since Sesshona is closer to him she said "Walk to mommy Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother and whimpered. As if to ask "How do I do that?" Sesshona smiled and said "Just put one foot in front of the other." Slowly put surely he walked to Sesshona. Inutaishou smiled as he watched Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru got to his mother. Sesshona smiled and said "Very good Sesshomaru you did it." Inutaishou sat across from Sesshona a little ways. He smiled and said "Ok Sesshomaru now walk to me." Sesshomaru turned to his father. And slowly he walked over to him. When he got over to his father. Inutaishou smiled and said "Very good my son." Sesshomaru giggled and smiled. Then he yawned and closed his eye. Inutaishou smiled and said "Have a nice nap my son." He got a blanket and laid Sesshomaru down. Then he covered him up and he and Sesshona left the room. Sesshona smiled and said "I'm so proud of Sesshomaru." Inutaishou nodded and said "So am I. Now no teaching him how to hate humans."

Sesshona gave Inutiashou a hurt look and said "I would never think of such a thing." Six months later Sesshomaur is twelve months old. Today is Sesshomaru's one year birthday. Intaishou is having the servants prepare a feast. Unknown to Intuaishou Sesshona has been teaching Sesshomaru how to hate humans. After the servants were done with the feast Inutaishou, Sesshona, and Sesshomaru went into the dinning room. Sesshona and Inutaishou smiled and said "Happy birthday Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled and said in a small voice "Thank you Mother and Father." His parent smiled and said "You're welcome Sesshomaru."

Inutaishou summoned a servant. The servant brought in a white kimono. Inutaishou grinned and said "Here you go Sesshomaru a new kimono." Sesshomaru smiled and said "Thank you Father." He left the room then came back in. Sesshomaru is wearing his new kimono. He sat back down and ate with his parents. After eating Sesshomaru went to his play room. Just then Sesshona came into the room. She is there to continue teaching Sesshomaru how to hate humans. So far Sesshona has been careful not to get caught by Inutaishou. But that will end soon.


	3. Goodbye Sesshona

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

Goodbye Sesshona.

Six years have passed Sesshomaru is seven years old. He goes on patrol with his father and mother. Inutaishou has given Sesshomaru armor. Sesshomaru hasn't yet gotten the hang of transforming yet. So he rides on his mother of father. Right now he is riding on his father. Suddenly a huge white weasel demon appeared. Inutaishou growled and swiped his claws across the demon killing it. He took the white fur off the demon. Inutaishou made it in a fluffy. He smiled and said "Here you go Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said "Thank you Father." He wrapped the fluffy around hid right shoulder. Intuaishou walked faster the catch up to Sesshona. As Sesshona and Inutaishou approached the castle it is getting dark. Sesshomaru is cuddled up in his father's fur asleep. Sesshona untransformed and got Sesshomaru off of Inutaishou's back. Then Inutaishou untransformed.

Sesshona carried Sesshomaru to his room. She laid him down and covered him up. Then Sesshona wen to her's and Inutaishou's room. They got into their sleeping kimonos and went to bed. In the morning when the sun shined into Inutaishou's an Sesshona's room. Inutaishou grunted and rolled over. When he rolled over he noticed that Sesshona wasn't there. Inutaishou opened his eyes and got out of bed. He put on his clothes, armor, swords, and his fur pelt. Inutaishou walked down the halls of the castle. He is following the sound of someone talking. Inutaishou followed the sound to Sesshomaru's play room. He walked up to the door and listened. Inutahsou can hear Sesshona talking to Sesshomaru. He heard her say "Very god Sesshomaru I'm so proud of you. Now you hate humans like me." Inutaishou stepped away from the door. He went outside and growled angrily. Then he asked angrily "How can sh teach him how to hate humans behind my back?"

As Inutaishou growled and talked to himself. Sesshona finished her lesson with Sesshomaru. Suddenly Inutaishou slapped the side of his neck. He looked at his hand and said "Oh hello Myouga." Myouga looked up and said "Hello Lord Inutaishou." Inutaishou gave Myouga a questioning look and asked "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a year." Myouga closed his eyes and said "I've been at Totosai's." Inutaishou looked away from Myouga and growled. Myouga raised his eyebrows and asked "What's the matter My Lord." The demon lord growled and said "I just found out that Sesshona has been teaching Sesshomaru how to hate humans behind my back. When I asked her not to." Myouga shook his head and said "I don't know what to do about her." Inutaishou growled lightly and said "I know what to do about her." As Inutaishou walked back into the castle Myouga asked "What are you going to do My Lord?"

The demon lord placed Myouga on his shoulder. He said "If you stick around you'll see." Inutiashou found Sesshona in their room. He went in and said "Transform and and meet me at the beach. Don't bring Sesshomaru the servants will watch him." With that said Inutaishou went outside. He transfromed and ran toward the beach. Sesshona also went outside, transformed, and ran toward the beach. When she got to the beach she saw her mate. Sesshona walked up to her mate and asked "Why did you want me to meet you here?" Inutaishou turned around and glared at Sesshona. He growled and said "I heard you teaching Sesshomaru how to hate humans. And I asked you not to." Sesshona gave Inutaishou a hurt look and said " I didn't do such a thing." Inutaishou growled louder and said "I heard you teaching him. So you are lying." He attacked Sesshona. She growled and attack her mate.

The two white dog demons fought with claws, teeth, and strength. Inutaishou is easily overpowering Sesshona. But Sesshona is going to give in easily. Sesshona her mate's neck. Inutaishou racked his claws across Sesshona. Sesshona turned and kicked Inutaishou's side. He yelped and kicked Sesshona's side as hard as he could. Sesshona landed on her side. The demon lord stood over his mate and growled. Sesshona looked up at her mate and whimpered. Inutaishou looked down at his mate. He growled and said "Since I beat you I want you to leave this country. I don't wish to be your mate anymore." Sesshona started to cry as she stood up. She didn't look at Inutaishou she just ran into the ocean and swam away. The demon lord turned and headed back to the castle.

The Myouga spoke "What are you going to do as far as a mate?" The white dog demon sighed and said "I don't know Myouga." When he returned Sesshomaru greeted him. Sesshomaru looked up at his father and asked "Father where's Mother." Inutaishou sighed and said "She is gone and she's never coming back" Sesshomaru growled and said "I hate you Father." All Inutaishou could do is watch Sesshomaru run down the hall.


	4. 500 years of searching finally pay off

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Five hundred years of searching finally pay off.

Five hundred years have passed. Sesshomaru is now five hundred and seven years old. But Sesshomaru looks nineteen. He still hasn't forgiven his father for chasing away his mother. Sesshomaru can transform like his father can. Now he and his father patrol the western land. They don't patrol together they separate. When they do cross paths Sesshomaru doesn't say anything to his father. Right now Inutaishou is patrolling the northern half. And Sesshomaru is patrolling the southern half. Inutaishou is walking through the forest near a village. The village has a mansion where a princess lives. The princess is 5'7" with brown eyes and long black hair. She wears many beautiful kimonos. Her name is Izayoi and she is in the forest. She has heard of a strong demon lord. Izayoi has also heard that the demon lord is very lonely. She is in the forest because she heard that the demon lord is near by. Izayoi walked through the forest looking for the demon lord.

What she doesn't know it that there is a demon in the forest. The demon woke when he smelled Izayoi's scent. He came out of his cave and followed Izayoi's scent. Izayoi has been searching for the demon lord for an hour now. Thinking she wouldn't find the demon lord. Izayoi turned around to head back to her mansion. When she turned around she saw the demon. Her eyes went wide and she screamed loudly. A mile away Inutaishou heard a woman scream. He ran off in the direction of the scream. Izayoi backed up until she came upon a tree. As the demon approached her she heard a loud growl. She looked and saw a huge white dog demon. The demon turned to face the dog demon. Inutaishou racked his claws across the demon killing it. After he killed the demon he untransformed. Izayoi saw him untransform. He walked over to Izayoi to see if she was ok. Izayoi looked at the demon lord. She stood and said to herself "He is so handsome." Inutaishou stooped in front of her and asked "Are you ok My Lady?" She nodded and said "I'm fine thanks to you." Inutaishou is amazed of how beautiful the woman he rescued is.

He can sense that she isn't demon but human. Inutaishou gave her a small smile and asked "How about I walk you back to you village?" Izayoi smiled and said "Sure if you want to." Inutaihsou and Izayoi walked in silence. Izayoi broke the silence by asking "What is you name? Mine is Izayoi." Inutaishou just said "Call me Lord Inutaishou." Izayoi gasped and said "So your are the demon lord. I've heard about." The demon lord looked at her and asked "What have you heard?" The woman smiled and said "I've heard that you're very brave, very strong, and very lonely." Inutaishou sighed and said "You've heard correctly My Lady." When they go to the outskirts of the village. Inutaishou stopped and said "Here you are My Lady. Now please don't go into the forest alone" Izayoi nodded and grabbed his hand and said "Thank you My Lord. And may I say that no one should be alone. If you are feeling lonely you can visit me." Inutaishou swallowed and said "You're welcome My Lady. And I might." Izayoi walked away into the village. She turned to see if Inutaishou was still there. When she turned around she saw that he was gone.

Inutaishou walked away from the village aways. Then he stopped and leaned against a tree. His heart heart is beating faster than normal. He sighed and said "I haven't felt like this since I first met Sesshona." Right there Inutaishou decided that he wants to protect Izayoi. So he decided to go to Totosai to ask him to forge a sword he can protect all humans.The next day he arrived at Totosai's home. When Totosai saw Inutaishou he asked "What do you need My Lord?" The demon lord sat and said "I would like you to forge me a sword so I can use it to protect humans." Totosai nodded and pulled Inutaishou's left fang. The Totosai said Come back in three days." Inutaishou decided to leave but not to go far. He found a nearby cave. Three days later Inutaishou returned to Totosai's. Totsai gave him the sword and said "Here you go My Lord your sword Tetsusaiga able to kill 100 enemies." Inutaishou put Tetsusaiga next to Tenseiga. He smiled and said "Thank you Totosai." After talking to Totosai Inutaishou left.

He finished his patrol and saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw the third sword and went over to his father. He looked at the sword and asked "Is that a new sword." Inutaishou nodded and said "Yes it is call Tetsusaiga it can kill 100 enemies." Sesshomaru nodded and walked away. The demon lord sighed and said "He still hates me." Inutaishou turned and headed to Izayoi's village. At Izayoi's mansion she is out in the garden. She hoping she'll see the demon lord again. One of her advisers Takemaru has noticed the change in Izayoi. Luckily Takemaru isn't at the mansion. Because as Izayoi stood from picking a flower. She saw the demon lord. Izayoi went up to him and asked "What are you doing here? And is that a new sword?" Inutaishou smiled and said "You said I could visit. And yes this is a new sword. I'm going to use this sword to protect man kind." Izayoi smiled and hugged the demon lord. A smiled graced Inutaishou's face and hugged her back.

As it got dark Izayoi said "Well good night My Lord." Inutaishou nodded and said "Good night My Lady. Don't worry about me I'll sleep in a tree." After Izayoi went into the mansion. The demon lord jumped onto a tree branch. Luckily the branch is strong enough to his weight. Inutaishou's weight comes not from fat but his muscle, his armor, and his three swords. While up in the tree Inutaishou decided to stay for a few days. He looked at the sky and said to himself "Oh Lady Izayoi is so beautiful I think I'm going to get to know her. And maybe fall in love with her. Then maybe make her my mate." As those thoughts went through his mind he fell asleep. In the morning Izayoi woke when a servant woke her. She got up and got dressed. Then she went into the dinning room.

After eating Izayoi went onto the garden. She looked up the tree looking for the demon lord. Finally she looked up the tree in the middle of the garden. She smiled when she saw Inutaishou still sleeping. Izayoi said to herself "He looks so peaceful." Just then the demon lord open his golden eyes and yawned. He looked down and said "Oh good morning My Lady." After he jumped out of the tree. He and Izayoi sat and talked. Izayoi went first at tell about her past. Inutaishou listen with great interest. When Izayoi finished she said "Now it's your turn My Lord." The demon lord sighed and told about his past. He even told her about his ex-mate, his son, and about his swords. When he finished Izayoi said "I would like to meet your son." Inutaishou shook his head and said "I don't think that's possible. He hates humans and he doesn't speak to me very often. Suddenly they heard a man yell "Lady Izayoi where are you!" Izayoi stood and said "Quick hide in the tree. If Takemaru see me with you he'll be angry."

The demon lord jumped into the tree. Izayoi then yelled "I'm in the garden Takemaru!" Just then a man with black hair and wearing red and yellow armor.Came into the garden and walked up to her. He smiled and said "I missed you while I was gone." Izayoi giggled and said "Takemaru I am your friend and the princess of this village and nothing more." The man looked at her and asked "But Lady Izayoi we've been friends for years. Why can't you and I become husband and wife?" She sighed and said "Because I consider a friend and nothing more." Takemaur nodded and left the garden. Inutaishou jumped out of the tree and said "Something tells me you shouldn't trust him." She looked at the demon lord and said "He's been my friend for years of course I can trust him." The demon lord nodded and said "Very well is you sat so." Two days later Inutaishou left to go patrol his land. He promised to come back to Izayoi's mansion.

* * *

Chapter 5: Love Blossoms. Coming soon


	5. Love blossoms

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks for the reviews. No one knows what Sesshomaru's mother looked like, her name, what happened to her, or if she is still alive. So I have to make up her name, what she looked like, and what happened to her.

**Chapter 5**

Love blossoms.

A month later Inutaishou returned to Izayoi's village. As he walked through a field of flowers. He picked pink, yellow, and blue flowers. The he continued toward the village. He walked around the village. Inutaishou jumped the wall and landed in the mansion's garden. He looked around the garden ans saw Izayoi. The demon lord walked up to her and said "I'm back My Lady." She turned around and said "Hi My Lord." He smiled and said "These are for you." Izayoi blushed and said "Thank you My Lord." The demon Lord sighed and said "We should call each other by our names." Izayoi giggled and said "Ok Inutaishou." That evening Inutaishou and Izayoi watched the sun set. After the sun set the demon lord jumped out the tree with Izayoi in his arms. He put her down and asked "How about I walk to the door with you?" She blushed and said "Sure you can Inutaishou." They walked through the garden hand in hand. Once at the door Inutaishou said "Good night my beautiful Izayoi." Izayoi blushed and said "Good night my handsome Inutaishou."

The demon lord kissed his new love on the cheek. Izayoi kissed Inutaishou in the cheek also. The she went into the mansion. Unfortunately Takemaru saw the kiss. And saw which tree the demon lord jumped into. Very angry he went into the mansion. He walked into Izayoi's and asked "Lady Izayoi can I talk to you?" She looked a Takemaur and said "Yes you can." Takemaru sat and said "I saw you kiss the dog demon. I think you shouldn't be near him he's a killer." Izayoi sighed and said "He isn't a killer he is very nice. I'll see him if I please." Takemaur stood and left Izayoi's room. In the morning Inutaishou woke before Izayoi. He jumped out of the tree and left to go find food. In the mansion Izayoi woke and got dressed. When she opened her door Takemaur was in her way. She looked at him and said "Please step aside Takemaru." He gave her a stern look and said "No I don't want you to see that demon." Takemaru closed Izayoi's door and said "The servants will bring in your meals.

Izayoi sat on her bed for a minute. Then she went to her widow and climbed out. She went out to the garden and called for Inutaishou. When she didn't see the demon lord. She figured that he left to find food. Izayoi ran into the forest and yelled "Inutaishou where are you?" Not far away the demon lord heard her yell. He ran to Izayoi and asked "What is it my dear?" She wiped her eyes and said "Takemaru is trying to make sure I don't see you." Inutaishou growled and asked "How about you travel with me for awhile?" Izayoi nodded and said "Sure I would love to." The demon lord knelt down and said "Get on my back. Be careful of Sounga." Izayoi got on his back. The demon lord transformed and walked away from the mansion. Izayoi is surprised by Inutaishou's change. She said "I didn't know you could do that." The huge white dog demon said "Of course I can. All full blooded dog demons can." Izayoi giggled and said "Oh ok Inutaishou." She relaxed and stroked Inutaishou's fur.

As she did she heard Inutaishou sigh. As the demon lord walked he heard Izayoi's stomach growl. He found a berry bush and tor off a piece. Inutaishou turned his head and said "Here you go pick off all you want." Izayoi got as many berries she wanted. Then Inutaishou tossed the piece of bush onto the ground. Izayoi ate the berries and said "Thank you Inutaishou." The demon lord nodded and said "You're welcome." As the sun started to set he said "Hold on tight my dear." Izayoi held on tight as Inutaishou went up a cliff. When he got to the top he sat and said "You can get off for a while." Izayoi got off and Inutaishou untransformed. She looked at the demon lord and asked "Why did you bring me here?" He smiled and said "To watch the sun set." Izayoi sat in front of Inutaishou and watched the sun set. Inutaishou wrapped his arms around his love. They watched as the sun turned the sky colors. Izayoi smiled and said "The colors are so beautiful."

The demon lord sighed happily and said "They are beautiful like you are." Izayoi blushed and said "Thank you and you are handsome." The demon lord kissed Izayoi on the lips passionately. Then pulled away after the sun set. The demon lord and said "Let's find somewhere to sleep." Izayoi got on Inutaishou's back and he transformed. After he transformed a huge demon bird took Izayoi. He ran to the edge of the cliff. The demon lord jumped and clawed the bird. The huge bird dropped Izayoi and she landed on Inutaishou's back. She held on tight as the demon lord headed to the ground. He landed on the ground with a loud thud and a snap. Inutaishou yelped and fell on his side and untransformed. Izayoi gasped and asked "Are you ok honey." He growled in pain and said "I think I broke my leg." Suddenly Izayoi's army arrived lead by Takemaru. He pointed and said "Kill that demon." Izayoi stood in front of Inutaishou and said "Don't kill him he just saved my life. Now let's carefully take him to mansion."

Once back at the mansion they laid Inutaishou down in a room. The healer said that the demon just fractured his leg. That night Izayoi went into the demon lord's room. She walked up to him and asked "How is your leg dear?" Inutaishou smiled and said "I'm fine now. After a good nights sleep I'll be ever better." He sat up and took Izayoi's hand and kissed it. Izayoi smiled and said "Thank you for saving me." He smiled also and said "You're welcome and I have a question for you." She looked at him warmly and asked "What is it my dear?" The demon lord asked "Izayoi I love you very much. Will you become my mate?" Izayoi hugged Inutaishou and said "Of course I'll be your mate."That night they made love. In the morning they woke in each others arms. Izayoi got up and went to her room. Inutaishou decided to go on patrol. He walked up to Izayoi's room. The demon lord told her he would be back as soon as possible. Izayoi hugged her mate and said "Please be careful and return soon." He nodded, kissed her, and left. Izayoi has decided not to tell anyone about her becoming Inutaishou's mate.

When Inutaishou met up with Sesshomaru. He told him about his new mate. Sesshomaru got angry when he found out she's human. He left his father without saying anything. Inutaishou just sighed and went back to his patrol. Three months passed the bad weather had slowed down Inutaishou. But he finally returned Izayoi ran up to him and hugged him. He saw her round belly and was over joyed. Then he remembered about the dragon demon in his territory. He looked at his mate and said "Izayoi I can't stay long. A strong demon is in my territory. I have to go fight him. And depending on the weather it could take me awhile." Izayoi nodded and said "Promise me you'll return I give birth." The demon lord sighed and said "I'll try my best." With that said Inutaishou left. Takemaru overheard them talking and is very angry. Izayoi hopes with all her heart. That Inutaishou will be back before she gives birth.

* * *

Chapter 6 The birth of Inuyasha. Coming soon. 


	6. The birth of Inuyasha

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

i-luv-the-cat-sohma52: Thank you I'm gald you like my story. Here's The birth of Inuyasha for you.

**Chapter 6**

The birth of Inuyasha.

The winter's blizzards slowed Inutaishou down. He finally reached the dragon demon two months later. The demon lord growled and said "Get out of here or fight Ryukotsusei." The dragon also growled and said "I rather fight than leave." Back at the mansion Takemaru has gotten an army together. And they are waiting for the demon to return. Izayoi is in her room. She can feel her unborn child moving and kicking inside her. Izayoi still hopes Inutaishou will return soon. Back with the demon lord. He is still fighting Ryukotsusei. Inutaishou tried to bite the dragon's neck. But his fangs didn't penetrate the dragon's hide. When he bit the dragon half of one of his fangs broke. Ryukotsusei racked his claws across Inutaishou The demon lord yelped in pain. Then he pinned Ryukotsusei to a cliff and sealed him with a claw.

The demon lord turned toward Izayoi's village. A month has passed Izayoi is in the birthing room because she is in labor. The army is waiting for the demon lord in front of the mansion and the gate. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru are on the beach near the mansion.

"Father I don't think you should go." said Sesshomaru.

"Will you stop me Sesshomaru." asked Inutaishou.

"No I won't. But before you go you in trust the swords Sounga and Tetsusaiga to me." said Sesshomaru.

"If I don't give you the swords will you kill me?" asked the demon lord.

When Sesshomaru didn't answer Inutaishou asked "Why do you power so much?" Sesshomaru glared at his father and said "Because I want to walk the path of supreme conquest." Not wanting to anymore Inutaishou transformed and ran off. At the mansion Takemaru has killed the midwife. Now he is outside the birthing room. He went into the room ready to kill Izayoi. When Izayoi saw a shadow she asked "Who is it?" The man replied "It is I Takemaru." She breathed heavily and said "Takemaru gather the men outside and leave. I'm afraid there is no ones strong enough to challenge him." Takemaru sighed and said "Lady Izayoi I've always felt deeply for you. But your heart has been taken by a demon." He took his spear and stabbed her. Then he left the room. After Takemaru left Izayoi could hear Inutaishou howl. As Takemaru headed to the front of the mansion. He heard the crys of a newborn then heard a loud thud.

At the mansion gate the men saw the demon lord. Inutaishou swung Tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind Scar!" The wind scar killed the men and knocked down the wall. As Inutaishou ran toward the mansion the army fired arrows at him. The demon lord swung Tetsusaiga again using the wind scar. He ran in calling for Izayoi and saw Takemaru. Takemaru smirked and said "So you're finally here but a little late though." Inutaishou growled and asked "What do you mean?" Takemaru smiled and said "I killed Izayoi." With Tetsusaiga in his hands Inutaishou ran toward Takemaru. Takemaru ran toward the demon lord with a sword also. Inutaishou swung Tetsusaiga and cut off Takemaru's arms. He ran into the mansion. Takemaru ordered the army to set the mansion on fire. As the mansion burned Inutaishou followed the sound of an infant crying. He finally found Izayoi and saw that she is dead.

He unsheathed Tenseiga and swung it across her body. When she opened her eyes. The demon lord sheathed his sword. As Izayoi sat up Inutaishou gave her the cloak of the fire rat. He looked at the pup in her arms. Then he asked "Is it a boy or a girl?" Izayoi said "It's a boy my dear." Suddenly Takemaru came into the room. Inutaishou stood in front of Izayoi and unsheathed Sounga. As the roof started to collapse Inutaishou sighed and said "Inuyasha." Takemaru asked "What was that you said?" Inutaishou glared at Takemaru and said "The pup's name he will be called Inuyasha. Now Izayoi leave." Izayoi nodded and ran out of the mansion. After running for a while she turned and saw the mansion's roof collapse. She looked at Inuyasha and walked to find a new place to live. Takemaru was crushed by the roof. Inutaishou is caught under it. His upper body is outside his lower half is under the roof. With what strength he had left he pulled himself out.

But Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga fell from his sash and are under the roof. To weak Inutaishou left to go find a safe place. Slowly he traveled a few miles and found a cave. He took off his armor, his fur pelt, and his sword. Then he laid his fur pelt on the floor and laid down and closed his eyes. Luckily a priestess with brown hair and hazel eyes saw the demon lord. She went to into the cave and saw he is burned and wounded. The priestess's name is Althea which means healer. She took care of the demon lords wound and burn. The next day Myouga and Totosai are at the burned down mansion. They have found Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. But they didn't find their master's body. They know that Tenseiga will go to Sesshomaru. Now they are trying to figure out what to do with Tetsusaiga. Totosai sighed and asked "How about we seal Tetsusaiga somewhere until Inuyasha is old enough to have it?" Myouga asked "Great idea. But where are we going to seal it?"

Totosai got on his bull and flew to the mountains. He found a steep mountain and a cave. Totosai went into the back of the cave and stuck Tetsusaiga in the stone. Then he left the cave and said "Now Myouga remember where we put the sword. Now go find Inuyasha and his mother." Myouga hopped away to find Inuyasha and his mother. And Totosai flew home. What they don't know is that their mater is alive. Izayoi found a village to live in. She has no idea if her mate is dead or alive. But she shook those thoughts out of her mind. She has to concentrate on raising Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru who has the Tenseiga now can't believe his father could be dead. What they all don't know is that they won't see Inutaishou for two hundred and fifty-one years. For Izayoi she'll never see him again. And for Inuyasha he'll never know about his father until later in his live.

* * *

Chapter 7: Inutaishou's recovery and search.


	7. Inutaishou's recovery and search

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7**

Inutaishou's recovery and search.

After Althea took care of the demon. She went to the village elder. Althea described the demon to the elder to see if he knows the demon's name. The elder scratched his chin and said "It sounds like the dog demon lord of the west. I don't know his name no one does. But I heard he was killed in a fire." Althea shook her head and said "Maybe he didn't." The elder nodded and said "Now go on I'll go to the cave tomorrow." Althea left the elders hut and went to hers. She got a blanket and went to bed. In the morning Althea woke when the sun shined into her hut. She got up and went to the river. Althea caught some fish and went to her hut. She started a fire a fire and cooked the fish. After eating some fish she took the rest and other things to the cave. When she went into the cave she saw that the demon is still unconscious. Althea changed the bandage on his shoulder. And took care of his burns. Just as she finished the elder came into the cave. He walked up to the demon and said "Well I'll be it is the dog demon of the west." After looking at the demon the elder left.

A month later Inutaishou's wound has healed. His burns are still healing. And the demon lord is still unconscious. After taking care of the demon's burns. Althea got ready to leave the cave. But she stooped when she heard the demon moan. She watched as he opened his golden eyes. He looked at Althea and could tell she is a priestess. The demon lord asked "Have you been taking care of me priestess?" She nodded and said "Yes I have my name is Althea." He weakly smiled and said "Thank you Althea my name is Inutaishou." Althea smiled and asked "Are you hungry Lord Inutaishou?" He sat up and leaned against the wall. Then he said "Yes I am." Althea nodded and left the cave. She caught some fish, got some berries, and some fore wood. While she was gone Inutaishou had time to think. He said to himself "It will be a while to regain my strength. After I do I must find Izayoi and Inuyasha." Just then Althea came back and she started a fire. She gave Inutaishou the berries to eat while the fish cooked.

After the fish was fully cooked he ate the fish. He sighed and said "Thank you for everything. I'm not strong enough to stand yet." Althea bowed her head and said "You're welcome well I'll be back later to cheek on you." She got more fire wood and set it where he could reach it. Then she left the cave and went to the elder. She went into his hut and said "I know that demon lord's name." The elder looked at her and asked "What it is?" She grinned and said "His name is Inutaishou." She went to her hut and went to sleep. As the months went by Inutaishou regained his strength. And his burns have healed. Only one burn scard one on his face. The scar covers the left of his face. Luckily the blue stripe on that side of his is still visible. Finally a year after he saved Izayoi. Inutaishou is ready to go find Izayoi and Inuyasha. He put on his fur pelt and armor then got Sounga. Althea came into the cave into the cave to say good bye. The demon lord looked at Althea and said "Thank you for helping me." She bowed her head and said "You're welcome Lord Inutaishou." Inutaishou left the cave. He tried to transformed but a sharp pain ran down his back. So he decided to go on foot. First he went to where Izayoi's mansion was.

He looked for Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. But he couldn't find them. Inutaishou hopped that Totosai found them. He also hopped that Sesshomaru got Tenseiga. Now he decided to search the western lands for Izayoi and Inuyasha. If he doesn't find them in the western lands. He'll go to the southern lands, the eastern lands, and the northern lands. Inutaishou is determined to find his mate and son. As he searched he saw Sesshomaru. He stayed down wind and watched him walk by. Inutaishou saw that Sesshomaru does have Tenseiga. Staying down wind he continued his searched. When he went through a village. The demon lord would ask the villagers if they knew where Izayoi is. So far non of the villagers haven't been any help. Inutaishou in now in the southern lands. It's dark so he found a cave to sleep in. He had caught some fish and started a fire. When he was at the river he saw his reflection. He saw the scar on the left side of is face. Intuaishou sat there and wondered if Izayoi would recognize him.

If he ever found her. As he sat there he fell asleep. He had no idea that he'll never see Izayoi again. Inutaishou has been searching for five years now. He figures that Inuyasha is six years old. As he went through a village he heard. That a woman that was mated to a demon had died. The demon lord asked "Where does this woman live?" A man said "They already buried her and chased away her mutt son." Inutaushou went where the woman was buried. When he saw the headstone and fresh dirt. He knew he was at the woman's gave. Inutaishou saw writing on the stone. Tears filled his golden eyes because it read Izayoi. He sighed sadly and said "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I love you and I'll never forget you. And I promise to find our son." Before he left he noticed where in the eastern lands the grave is. Then he left to search for Inuyasha. But Inutaishou won't find his son for two hundred long years. He won't give up until he finds Inuyasha. When he does find Inuyasha he won't be happy. And Inutaishou will travel alone for a long time.

* * *

Chapter 8 A 200 year search comes to an end. Coming soon. 


	8. A 200 year search comes to an end

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 8**

A 200 year search comes to an end.

Two hundred years have passed Inuyasha is 206 years old. And Sesshomaru is 713 years old. Inutaishou has searched almost all of Japan. He is in the northern lands in a cave trying to sleep. As he closed his eyes he heard a howl and a roar. The demon lord got up and smelled two demons. He decided to go see what was going on. Inutaishou walked to a clearing and saw a dragon fighting a silver dog demon. The dragon has the silver dog demon's front right leg in it's jaws. The demon lord growled and tried to transform. Again a sharp pain ran down his back. He ignored the pain and transformed. Inutaishou ran over and bit the dragon's neck killing it. Both he and the silver dog demon untransformed. He could see that the demon is a female. She looks like she's Sesshomaru's age. He walked over to the woman and saw that she has silver hair, blue eyes, and blue star on her forehead. The demon lord looked at her and asked "Are you ok young lady?" She looked at him and said "No my arm is wounded. And I'm 713 years old so I hardly call that young."

Inutaishou chuckled and said "That is young because I am three times your age. Come with me and I'll look at your wound." The female demon followed Inutaishou to his cave. The sat near the fire so he could see. He took out two dragon teeth from her arm. The he looked around for something to wrap her arm with. He took off one of his kimonos. Inutaishou tor off the sleeve and wrapped it around her arm. The woman smiled and said "Thank you oh by the way my name is Kyra." The demon lord grinned and said "My name is Inutaishou." Kyra's eyes went wide and said "You're the lord of the western lands. But I heard you are dead." Inutaishou shook his head and said "No I'm not dead I'm searching for my youngest son." She nodded and said "I heard you had two sons." Inutaishou sighed and said "Yup Sesshomaru is 713 years old and Inuyasha is 206." Kyra looked at him and asked "Why are you looking for Inuyasha." The demon lord explained why he's looking for his son. Kyra rubbed her acing arm and asked "Do you know what he looks like?" Inutaishou scratched his head and said "He would be around 5'6", silvery white hair, and probaly wears a red fire rat."

Kyra's eyes went wide and said "I know where he is. He's fallen in love with a priestess in the eastern lands." He looked at her and said "Please take me to my son." She nodded and said "Follow me Lord Inutaishou." They put out the fire and headed to the eastern lands. As they traveled Inutaishou asked "How did you know where he is." Kyra smiled and said "I saw him because I am looking for a mate. But he's to young for me." They arrived in the eastern lands as the sun rose. She lead Inutaishou to a forest and said "Welcome to Inuyasha's forest." The demon lord is proud that his son has a forest named after him. As they walked they saw a huge tree. When they walked by the tree Inutaishou saw strands of silvery white hair blowing in the breeze. He walked around the tree excited to see Inuyasha. But he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes went wide when he saw his son pinned to the tree. He growled and tried to remove the arrow in his chest. But the arrow shocked his hand. The demon lord knelt down and started to cry.

Kyra rubbed his back and said "Come let's go find some where to rest." They went to a cliff and fell asleep. And they didn't wake until the next day. When they woke Kyra asked "What does Sesshomaru look like." Inutaishou snorted and said "He's 5'8", long white hair, gold eyes, two purple on his checks and wrists, and a blue crescent moon mark on his forehead." Kyra sighed and said "He sounds like a dream." The demon lord rolled his eyes and said "He's a cold hearted demon. If you want to see him he lives in the west. Just don't tell him about me." Kyra nodded and transformed and headed west. Inutaishou sighed and watched storm clouds move in. Soon started to rain hard. He sighed again and decided to go back to the cave where Althea took care of him. Before he left he went to the sacred tree. He stood there for a few minutes then left. As he slowly walked through the ran. He thought "I better get there quick I'm soaked." So he transformed and ran. It was dark when he got to the cave. Luckily there is fire wood in the cave. He started a fire and took off Sounga, his armor, fur pelt, and his kimono. Inutaishou rung out his fur pelt and his kimono.

Then he laid his pelt and kimono by the fire to dry. As he sat there he asked himself "What will I do since everyone thinks I'm dead. And Inuyasha is pinned to a tree." The demon lord growled and said "I'll find out who is behind pinning my son to that tree." A voice said "A new demon named Naraku. He pitted your son and the priestess against each other." Inutaishou looked and saw Kyra and asked "How did you find out?" She grinned and said "A demon told me before I killed it now I'm going to meet Sesshomaru." Before she left Inutaishou thanked her. After his kimono dried he put it back on. He laid on his fur pelt and fell asleep. In the morning Althea went to the cave. When she went in she saw that Inutaishou is in there. She walked up to him and felt his forehead. His forehead feels warm. Just then the demon lord opened his eyes. Althea smiled and asked "How are you?" He sat up and said "I'm not felling very well." Althea stood and said "Come with me to mu hut. I'll be able to take better care you there."

Inutaishou got his pelt, armor, and Sounga and followed Althea. Once in her hut Inutaishou put his pelt, armor, and Sounga on the floor. Then he laid down and said "Althea please don't touch Sounga." She nodded and covered him with a blanket. Then she got a pot pf water and put it on the fire. She cut up fish she caught and put it in the water. She also pt in some fruit and berries in it. An hour later she put some of the soup in a bowl and gave it to Inutaishou. He ate the soup and laid back down. As the days went by he got sicker. Althea shook her head and said "Lord Inutaishou you must get well." He sighed and said "I'm an old demon. Plus life isn't worth living. Other that killing the demon that tricked my son and the priestess." Althea shook her head and said "She probably sealed him. Priestesses don't kill unless they need to." The demon lord looked at Althea and said "You mean someone could free him from his seal." She nodded and said "That's right. No rest if you want to get well."

Before he fell asleep Althea asked "How old are you Lord Inutiashou?" He closed his eyes and said "I am over one thousand years old." Althea's eyes went wide and started to make more soup. Two days later Inutaishou is feeling better. He thanked Althea for for not letting him give up. That day Inutaishou deiced to go find Naraku. He put on his pelt, armor, and Sounga. The demon lord thanked Althea again and left. What he didn't know is that Naraku will find him. Before he finds Naraku.

* * *

Chapter 9 Naraku captures Inutaishou. Coming soon. 


	9. Naraku captures Inutaishou

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Nicole Miklos: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like my story. Here's chapter 9 for you.

**Chapter 9**

Naraku captures Inutaishou.

Fifty-one years have passed. Inuyasha had been freed from his seal. He has Tetsusaiga and has been looking for jewel shards and Naraku. Inutaishou has gotten close to Naraku a few times. He's heard that Naraku had left Mt. Hakurei because of a half demon and his friends. Inutaishou is following Naraku's scent to his new hideout. He swears he'll kill Naraku then reunite with his sons. But at Naraku's castle Kanna is heading to his room. Se went in and said "Naraku the demon with a scar on his face is coming." He growled and said "Show me Kanna." Kanna showed Naraku the demon by using her mirror. Naraku said "Let him come I'll take care of him." Once Inutaishou arrived he yelled "Come out and fight Naraku!" Naraku appeared and asked "Before I kill you. What is your name?" The demon lord growled and said "My name is Inutaishou. I'm going to kill you for what you've done to my sons." Naraku glared at Inutaishou and asked "Who are your sons?"

He growled and said "My sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Naraku got an idea when he heard what the demon lord said. He plans on capturing Inutaishou. The demon lord unsheathed Sounga and got ready to fight. Naraku attacked Inutaishou but the demon lord blocked. Inutaishou growled and said "I'm going to kill you right now. Dragon Twister." Naraku put up what looked like a beerier. Inutaishou's eyes went wide when his attack disappeared. Naraku laughed evilishly and said "Now I'm going to send your attack abck at it you." He sent the Dragon Twister back at Inutaishou. He sheathed Sounga and tried to block the attack. But it didn't work Inutaishou was hit but his attack. He fell to the ground bleeding. Naraku called for Kagura to him. Kagura appeared and asked "What do you need Naraku?" He said "Help me take the demon to the dungeon."

Kagura and Naraku took Inutaishou to the dungeon and chained him up. Then they left the dungeon. A few miles Inuyasha's Sesshomaru's groups are traveling together. Just like she promised Kyra didn't tell Sesshomaru about his father.Everyone is in the group except Jaken. Let's just say one day he was mean to Rin and was killed. Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Miroku.

"We can smell Naraku and blood." said Sesshomaru.

"Let's follow the scent and fight Naraku." said Inuyasha.

The group followed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. When Naraku came out of the dungeon. Kanna said "Naraku Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and there friends are coming." Naraku grinned and headed to the front of the castle. Kanna and Kagura followed Naraku. Soon the two groups arrived at Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru growled and said "Naraku come out and fight." Naraku came out and asked "Are you here to avenge Koga's, Kikyo's, and Kohaku's deaths?" Inuyasha growled and said "Yes and we're after your jewel shard." Sesshomaru told Rin, Shippo, and Ah-Un to go hide. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala fought Kagura and Kanna. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kyra and facing Naraku. Naraku laughed and said "Two full demons, a half demon, and human what a laugh." Then he asked "If you slay me. Won't your father be proud." Sesshomaru growled and said "News flash Narku out father is dead." Naraku laughed and said "No he's alive he's in my dungeon. Show them Kanna." Kanan's mirror showed a demon with scrad face in the dungeon. Sesshomaru took a good look a good at the image in the mirror.

He growled and said "That isn't our father our father doesn't have a scar on his face." Naraku eyed Sesshmaru and asked "How do you know haven't seen him in how long?" Sesshomaru said "He died 251 years ago." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and said "Shut up and die." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and ran toward Naraku. Kyra and Kagome shot arrows. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and yelled "Diamond Spear!" Sesshomaru swung Tokijin and said "Dragon Strike." Kagome fired a sacred arrow and Kyra fired an arrow. The attacks hit and killed Naraku. Kagura and Kanna were also killed. Everyone regrouped even Rin, Shippo, and Ah-Un came out of hiding. Kagome found the jewel and added the shards she had. The sacred jewel is whole again. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "Should we go search the dungeons?" Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and said "We should go check. There might be humans or demons down there.

Sango said "Miroku, Kilala, and I will search the castle. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala searched the castle. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Rin Sesshomaru, and Kyra went to the dungeons. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can smell blood all over the place. Down at the end Inutaishou is coming too. He can smell two demons. The demon lord tried to call for help. But he's to weak and he lost consciousness. The group searched the dungeon staring at the other end. Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and went down the hall. He went down to the end. Shippo could see a demon in chains. He saw that the left side of the demon's face is scard. Shippo said to himself "This is the demon we saw in Kanna's mirror." He turned and said "Hey guys come here." Sesshomaru, Kyra, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin walked down to Shippo. They looked into the cell and saw the demon. Inuyasha opened the door and he and Sesshomaru went in. Sesshomaru cut the chains off the demon.

Just then he noticed a blue stripe on each cheek on the demon's face. He eyes went wide and said "Father had the same markings." Inuyasha looked at his brother and said "This demon can't be Father. Father is dead." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Might as well bring him along." They regrouped again and went into the forest. They made camp and ate. Then Kagome took off the demon's sword, armor, pelt, and kimono. She took care of the demon's wounds. As she did she said "This demon is old and well built." Then she looked at the left side of the demon's face. Kagome gestured for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to come over. She pointed demon's face and said "This is a burn scar." Sesshomaru smelled the demon's scent. His eyes went wide and said "This is Father's scent." A small voice said "That's because this is you father. I know that blood anywhere." Inuyasha looked and said "Oh hi Myouga." Sesshomaru looked at the flea and asked "Are you sure it's Father?" Myouga nodded and said "Yes I'm sure."

Kyra then said "The flea is right that is your father. I met him fifty-one years ago. But he swore me to secrecy." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and said "So this demon is our father." Myouga and Kyra nodded and said "That's right." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at the demon in disbelieve. It's getting dark so they went to sleep. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slept near their father. They want to be near by when he comes to. In the morning they all woke and ate. Kagome changed Inutaishou's bandages Now Sesshomaru knows the sword the demon has. And Sesshomaru is surprised that Inuyasha is taking the finding of their father well. He hopes this will be a happy reunion.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 10 Reuntied at last. And the end. I'm thinking about a sequal to the story. Please send me reviews and tell me if you all want a sequal. 


	10. Reunited at last And the end

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 10**

Reunited at last. And the end.

It is now afternoon the girls are at the river. The guys are talking. Sesshomaru looked at his father and said "When he went to rescue Inuyasha and his mother. He had a nasty wound from Ryukotsusei." Myouga sat on Inuyasha's shoulder and said "I remember Takemaru ordering his men to set the mansion on fire." Inuyasha snorted and said "That's probably when you left." Myouga didn't say anything more after that. A few minutes later the girls returned from the river. Kyra looked at the men and asked "You guys seem to be lost in thought. What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "We are trying to think how our father survived a wound from a dragon demon and a burning mansion." Kagome went over to Inutaishou and checked on him. As she did she said "He looks like a strong demon." Sesshomaru nodded and said "He is but the day after he "died". I got Tenseiga." Inuyasha then said "Ya and Tetsusaiga was sealed in a cave."

Myouga sighed and said "Totosai and I found Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. We knew that your father would want Sesshomaru to have Tenseiga. And we know he would want Inuyasha to have Tetsusaiga. But as you can tell we didn't find a body. Because somehow the master survived." The group got quiet because they were thinking. As Kagome finished checking on Inutaishou. She heard him moaning. Kagome looked at the group and said "Come quick I think he's coming too." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went up to their father. While the rest of the group stayed behind to give them privacy. Inutaishou opened his golden eyes and saw two familiar demons. He blinked and asked weakly asked "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is that you?" They nodded and asked How can you be alive?" The demon lord said weakly "Managed to get out of the mansion. Then I found a cave were a priestess named Althea took care of me." Sesshomaru looked at his father and asked "Where have you been?"

Inutaishou weakly smiled and said "I've been all over Japan. And now that I found you two and know you're alive. I can die and rest in peace." The brother's eyes went wide and said " No father don't die now. You can recover and stay with us. We plan on going back to the western lands." The demon lord slowly shook his head and said "I'm old and I'm weak. So it's time for me to die." Sesshomaru gave his father a stern look and said "Your are not to old and weak. You can recover from your wounds and regain your strength." Inutaishou put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and said "I am over one thousand years old my son. I know I can recover. But I don't want to." Inuyasha lowered his ears and ran off with tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru growled and said "Now look what you did you upset my brother. He was looking forward to getting to know you. Father for Inuyasha's sake don't die." As Sesshomaru talked to his father. Kagome ran after Inuyasha.

She found him in a field crying. Kagome walked up to him, sat down and hugged him. Inuyasha buried his face in her hair. Kagome ran her hand down his hair and back. This seemed to calm Inuyasha down a little. Back at the camp site Inutaishou realized that Sesshomaru is right. He sighed and said "Sesshomaru unsheathe Tenseiga and swing it across me." Sesshomaru did as his father asked. When he swung Tenseiga a blue light appeared. The he sheathed Tenseiga and saw his father sit up. Inutaishou put on his kimono, fur pelt, armor, and his sword. Then he looked at the group. Sesshomaru said "Oh these are our friends. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, Rin, Ah-Un, and it looks like Kagome ran after Inuyasha." The demon lord nodded and said "Nice to meet you all. My name is Inutaishou." He stood and followed Sesshomaru who is following his brother's scent. When they got to the field they saw Inuyasha and Kagome. The two demons can smell tears. Kagome looked and saw Sesshomaru and Inutaishou walking toward them.

She lightly shook Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha look who's coming." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and saw his brother and father. He and Kagome stood as Inutaishou walked up to Inuyasha. He grinned and said "Your brother talked me out of giving up and dieing." Inuyasha looked at his brother and said "Than you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and said "You're welcome." Inutaishou hugged his son and said "Let's go home to the western lands." They all returned to the camp site. When they got back. They saw that Kilala is in her big cat form. Kagome looked at Sango and asked "Where are you going Sango?" Miroku and Sango said "We are going to the village of the demon slayers." Kagome and Sango hugged each other. Then Miroku and Sango got on Kilala and left. Rin, Shippo, and Kagome got on Ah-Un. Sesshomaru, Kyra, Inuyasha, and Inutaishou walked. They all headed west to the castle.

As they traveled Shippo asked "Hey Kagome what are you going to do with the jewel since Inuyasha decided not to become full demon?" Kagome smiled and said "I haven't decided yet." Inutaishou looked at Inuyasha and said "You want to become full demon." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yeah I did but I changed my mind after transforming into one." The demon lord patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and said "I'm proud of you and your brother. And I'm surprised that you two get along." Kagome sighed and said "Well they used to hate each other. But they decided to put their differences aside." Inutaishou smiled and said "Good I'm glad they did." Just then the castle came into sight. Then Inutaishou asked "Sesshomaru do you still hate humans?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Kagome and said "No Not anymore." The demon lord smiled and said "Good I'm glad what Sesshona taught you didn't effect you for life." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and asked "Who's Sesshona Father?" Inutaishou sighed and said "Sesshona is Sesshomaru's mother. I fought her and sent her away when I found out she broke a promise."

Sesshomaru looked his father and asked" What promise? And what did she look like?" The demon lord said "She promised not to teach you how to hate humans. And Sesshona is 5'8", white hair, blue eyes, a blue crescent moon mark on her forehead, and two purple stripes on her wrists." As they finished talking they arrived at the castle. They went in and were greeted by the demon servants. An hour later they are eating in the dinning room. Kagome stood and made her wish on the sacred jewel. She wished to be a half demon. Then she sat next to Inuyasha wearing a green kimono. Sesshomaru knelt next to Kyra and asked "Kyra I love you very much. Will you become my mate?" Kyra blushed and said "Oh Sesshomaru of course I'll become your mate." Then Inuyaha asked Kagome to become his mate. Of course she said yes. So that night Sesshomaru and Kyra became mates. And Inuyasha and Kagome became mates.

In the morning Inutaishou saw a mark on Kyra's and Kagome's necks. Shippo is glad Inuyasha and Kagome are together. And Rin if glad Sesshomaru is with Kyra. Inutaishou is glad he has found his sons, glad that Althea and Sesshomaru wouldn't let him die, and glad that his sons have mates. The demon lord isn't sure if he wants to find another mate or not. But he'll make that decision in time. For now he is going to live happily with his sons, their mates, and their adopted children. And Inutasishou did live happily. He became a grand father. Sesshomaru and Kyra had a son named Sultan. Sultan has his father's and his mother's markings and silvery white hair. Kagome and Inuyasha had a son named Kaemon. Kaemon has balck hair and gold eyes. Inutaishou eventually found a mate named Ayanna. Ayanna has snow white hair and blue eyes. When Sultan was nine months old and Kaemon was seven months old. Inutaishou became a father once again. Ayanna had twin girls which are named Adora and Ina.

They both have white hair. But Adora has blue green eyes and no markings. Ina has golden blue eyes and Inutaishou's markings. Sultan, Kaemon, Ina, and Adora all grew up to be best friends. Kaemon grew to 5'6", Sultan grew to 5'8", and Adora and Ina grew to 5'9". Of course Kaemon learns to wield Tetsusaiga. Sultan learns to wield Tokijin and Tenseiga. And Ina learns to wield Sounga. But when Inuyasha and Kagome are 274 years old, Sesshomaru and Kyra are 781 years old, Inutaishou and Ayanna are 1,077 years old, and Sultan, Kaemon, Ina, and Adora are 17. Inutaishou and Ayanna die after being ill for eight months. Sultan wanted to bring them back with Tenseiga. But Sesshomaru won't let him. Sesshomaru just told Sultan that Inutaishou and Ayanna are in a better place now.

**The End!**


End file.
